


Three Minutes

by lavachick85



Series: Baby Blues [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is freaking out, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Crying, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy, awesome mama lewis, ok?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavachick85/pseuds/lavachick85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d already vomited three times today and there were only so many times she could tell her mother that it was just some bad shellfish. Of course it wasn’t shellfish. She was allergic to shellfish, Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Minutes

Three minutes. Only three minutes now.

She sat on the side of the cheap, cracked bathtub that she had known forever with her head in her hands, too afraid to look up for fear of throwing up her lunch. Again. She’d already vomited three times today and there were only so many times she could tell her mother that it was just some bad shellfish. Of course it wasn’t shellfish. She was allergic to shellfish for fucks sake. Jesus.

“Are you alright in there, Darcy?” Came her mother’s gentle, wary voice. A light tap followed the question and the door, which of course had no lock, Jesus, cracked open slightly.

She peered up at her mother through her hair, a riot of dark tumbled curls framing her face. Her mother looked down at her concerned and reached out to touch her face.

“Darcy Louise, whatever is the matter, baby-girl?”

She sniffed quietly and reached into the tub behind her where she had tossed the test. She didn’t even glance at it as she held it out to her mother, crying openly now. Her mother, a strict Christian woman at her best looked from daughter to pregnancy test with wide blue eyes.

This was it, Darcy thought, this was the moment she’d always known would happen. Her mother would be terribly disappointed in her for the very last time and would disown her.

“Darcy…” she whispered, eyes welling up. “I’m going to be a Grammy?”

Darcy choked. Three minutes wasn’t up yet, it couldn’t be! She snatched the test back and looked at and looked at it hard.

It was positive.

Trembling fingers found her mouth and she looked up at her mother, eyes glassy. “But it’s not time yet…” she mumbled. “It’s not even three minutes yet.” She tugged clumsily at her glasses and held them over her face, looking at the old kitchen timer she’d stolen from downstairs. Nope. Still two minutes and five seconds left on the timer.

Her mom bit her lip and in that moment looked the picture of an older Darcy, save for the shorter hair. She worried at it for a moment, then carefully shunted Darcy along the edge of the tub and sat beside her. “Sweetheart,” she tried. “Sweetie, maybe it’s just a false positive?” At Darcy’s wet scoff she frowned and wrapped her arms around her sniffling daughter. “How about we wait it out and see if it still says it’s positive once the timer goes off? Will that help?”

Darcy laughed softly, burying her face in her mom’s neck and nodding. She knew it wasn’t how these things worked, her mom knew that is wasn’t how it worked as well but for another two minutes they could fake obliviousness.

It was quiet for a beat. “Darcy-Lou, do you want this baby?”

She sniffled, lifting her face to look at her mother. “I-I don’t know,” she hiccupped quietly. “I swear Mama I used protection! So did he!”

Her mother, ever so diplomatic, sighed in relief. “Oh thank the Lord, you know who the father is.”

“Mama!!”

Her mother shook her head. “You never mentioned anyone, Darcy – how was I to know if it was serious or not?”

Darcy sniffled, wiping her nose on her brand new dry-clean-only sleeve. She thought back to seven weeks previous and hadn’t the heart to tell her mother that it was just a drunken tangle between the sheets so she lied. Sort of. “It was serious, Mama.” Or at least for her it was. For him…? Well, she still wasn’t sure. She hadn’t seen him since. He was an insufferable, overbearing ass-hat who needed a serious kick in the titanium marbles he called his balls. She frowned. So ok, his balls weren’t titanium, but it wouldn’t surprise her if there was a hint of vibranium in there. Fucking meathead.

The mere notion that she was thinking bad things about her potential baby’s father was too much for her and she burst into tears again, scaring her mother and making the older woman almost lose balance and topple into the tub. Almost. She saved herself at the last minute and righted herself.

“Darcy-lou… Oh baby, don’t cry.”

“B-ut you’ll hate me! You won’t w-want me anymore and the church will tell you to fucking shun me!”

There was a startled laugh and her mother took her face in her hands and wiped her tears away with her thumbs. “Look, Darcy – I don’t care what the church says. If you’re having a baby,” she glanced at the test, “which I strongly suspect you are, I don’t care what they think. I’mma be a Grammy and they can go to hell if they want me to give you or that baby up.”

She pushed the still positive test into Darcy’s hand and gave her a watery smile. “I’m so proud of you, Darcy Louise.” She wrapped her in a tight hug and nuzzled her cheek. “Love you to bits, baby girl.”

Darcy sobbed, fat ugly tears running down her face. She had been terrified for the past four weeks that she was pregnant and that her mother was going to disown her but here she was telling her she was proud of her and that she loved her!

“Now,” her mom said, pulling back. “Let’s clean you up and take a picture!”

Darcy let out a stunned snort of laughter and let her mom wash her face like she used to when she was little, then sat up, squared her shoulders and held up the positive test, still giggling.

Her mother played with her phone for a moment, looking over the top. “Do you want this baby?”

Darcy thought hard for all of two seconds. A beautiful little piece of her and her daddy, all dark hair and blue eyes. “Yes, Mama. I want this baby.”

“Good!” She held up the phone, “Proud Mama smile!”

Darcy laughed and posed for three pictures before she took her phone back from her mother and scrolled through them. She settled on the third one – her cheeks were flushed from crying but she looked happy, her eyes sparkling and creased in the corners, her hidden dimple showing on her left cheek like it only did when she was genuinely happy.

She tapped up a message and attached the picture, suddenly nauseous at the thought of pressing send to anyone, let alone her baby-daddy. She looked at her mother. “Mama, what if he’s not happy?”

Her mother glanced at the barely closed door. She bit her lip and Darcy’s brows shot together.

“Mama…?”

She cleared her throat and wiped her palms on the legs of her white linen trousers. “I’ll just… go.”

“Mama?! What have you done?” But she was already gone, the door swinging shut behind her until it was almost closed. A thick soled, big black boot was the only thing stopping it from slipping shut.

Nausea swelled in her belly as a gloved hand slipped around the door and pushed it open and there he was. All six feet, two inches of him. He filled the doorway, shoulders wide and narrow waist, crystal blue eyes fixed on her and her still aloft hand with the test in it. He looked from her to the test and then back to her again.

“You ran away,” he mumbled, cocking his head. “I was on a mission and I thought you…” he swallowed. “Was it me?”

Darcy rubbed at her face. She didn’t even think about missions, especially the deep cover ones. “I was scared.” She whispered, waving the test at him.

He visibly squinted, even though she knew he had overheard the entire exchange between her and her mother and leaned in. “Are they reliable?” he gestured to the plastic test with the great big plus sign on it.

She nodded. “Yeah,” she gave him a watery, hopeful smile. “Look, I don’t...”

“I want it.”

She choked on her tears and snot and surprise at his vehement claim. “Y-you do?”

He nodded, stepping further into the bathroom and suddenly it felt a whole lot smaller with his bulk crowding her. “Want both of you,” he said quietly, eyes downcast on her belly. “Haven’t had a whole lot that was just mine for a long time, Darce.”

“Bucky,” she touched his chest with a shaking hand and he looked up at her face like a deer in headlights. “I want it too,” she nodded, “it’s ok. I’m not going to take this from you.”

His entire body, rigid with tension suddenly sagged and he fell toward her, arms lifting her up against his chest and picking her up. He kissed her face, the coarse stubble across his cheeks rasping against her skin making her tingle. “Thank you,” he whispered reverently, “Thank you, Darce.”

The sound of a shutter clicking on a camera phone made them both look up in surprise and Darcy saw her mother holding her phone up with a watery, proud grin and a beaming Steve behind her.

She blushed and Bucky hugged her a little tighter, “You coming home with me now, Darcy-girl?”

She smiled into his neck, feet dangling from the floor and nodded silently. Home with him sounded really nice right about now.

 

 


End file.
